There's a New Villain in Town
by WingedKeldeoFanfictions
Summary: When Ferd, a new agent and Gary's niece from an island a few miles from Club Penguin finds some strange footprints in the Plaza she soon finds out that Herbert's not the only villain in Club Penguin any more. Rated PG/PG 13 for Language.
1. Chapter 1 Tests, Collage, and Robbery

Chapter 1: Tests, Collage, and Robbery

A dark blue penguin with dark blue hair, red baseball cap, and a black hoodie was sitting in her igloo watching TV when thinking about the test she had tomorrow when her spy phone rang. She quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Ferdetta it's me." a familiar voice replied. "Please don't call me by my full first name Dot." Ferdetta responded. "Sorry Ferd," Dot replied "anyway I need you at the plaza. I found some footprints near where the theater was robbed." "Ok I'll be right there." Ferd said as she teleported to the plaza.

Once Ferd was at the plaza she went to where Dot was at. Apparently the theater had been robbed of its switchbox 3000. "So what did you want me here for?" Ferd asked. "I'm pretty sure Herbert isn't the one who's been robbing items from the island." Dot said. "Pfft yeah that's a laugh how can Herbert NOT be the one doing this?" Ferd asked. "Look at these footprints," Dot asked, "do you see anything strange about them?" Dot gestured to the footprints near the crime scene. Ferd took a good look at the footprints, she saw what Dot meant.

One of the foot prints was obviously a polar bear's , she'd been to enough of Herbert's crime scenes to now that, but the foot print was smaller than Herbert's. The one next to it was completely different. It looked nothing like a polar bear's it looked more like a robotic foot. This was definitely making Ferd worried. "Oh my God…." Ferd said. "I know, we need to head back to the HQ stat, Ferd you don't have anything important happening in the university for a few days do you?" Dot asked while taking pictures of the footprints. "Well, I have a test in calculus tomorrow but after seeing these footprints, that test is gonna be the least of my worries." Ferd said. The two teleported to HQ soon after.


	2. Chapter 2 The Polar Bear

Sup guys! Here's the new Chapter of There's a New Villain in Town. This chapter we meet Herbert. :D

And there might be a bit of FerdXHerbert Shipping in it. Ferd: WUT O-o. Herbert: OH NO :C

Me: OH YEAS :) *Shoots Ferd and Herbert out of shipping cannon* Both:NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Chapter 2: The Polar Bear

Dot and Ferd were at the HQ now; there Gary and the Director were sitting around the table. It was rare that the Director would be here is person but if there was a crime that Herbert didn't do then freaking anything was possible today! "How was the search agents?" the Director said. " We found some footprints at the site where the plaza was robbed but we think that our polar bear friend might not be the culprit." Dot said before handing the pictures to Gary. "Well I guess we'll have to send Rookie and Jet Pack Guy back here, they were sent to go spy on Herbert just in case." The Director said, Dot took a quick glance at Ferd after she said that. "I'll go get them!" Ferd said as she quickly ran out the door.

Ferd was now close to where Herbert's base was most likely located, she was still mad about what the Director had said before she left. "I still can't believe that she didn't choose me to come along! I mean I know that I've only been on the island for a few weeks now but STILL!" Ferd said angrily, not noticing was she was about to walk into. She then saw what she had walked into as soon as she got caught in it. "What the AHHHHH!" Ferd screamed when a net appeared under her and caught her. "A trap! I should have known Herbert would've put up one of these." Ferd said while she was still caught in the net. "HA!" A familiar voice laughed. "Oh great, I think I know who that is." Ferd said as she rolled her eyes. Herbert then appeared from behind the bushes with klutzy. "Hello Elite Penguin Farts!" Herbert said. "Ah Herbert, your lame and sucky puns never cease to annoy me." Ferd said while looking at Herbert straight in the eyes. "I knew you would have come here to capture me while I was minding my own business!" Herbert said. "How is THIS minding your own business!?" Ferd said, gesturing to the net she was caught in. "Besides, I'm just here to get Rookie and JPG and leave, the EPF is too busy to put up with you right now." Herbert now looked a bit surprised. "How could they have someone else that's evil to worry about?" Herbert asked.

"It's not important right now. Now get me out of this net before you see how hard it is to walk with broken legs!" Ferd said with a serious and threatening look on her face. "Klutzy cut the net, I think the annoying one and me are going to have an interesting chat." Herbert said. Klutzy then cut the rope causing Ferd to fall on Herbert. "Well this just got interesting" Herbert said with a smirk. "Freakin' weirdo." Ferd said as she got off of Herbert and went to his base.


End file.
